


Return of  A Maiden's Love (Percy Jackson Fanfiction)

by PJOlover159



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOlover159/pseuds/PJOlover159
Summary: If you like Annabeth, then you should not read this. This might not be a Annabeth friendly zone.





	Return of  A Maiden's Love (Percy Jackson Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Annabeth, then you should not read this. This might not be a Annabeth friendly zone.

Percy's POV   
  
~~~~~5 Years After The Second Giant War~~~~~

I just got back from a quest. I headed straight towards the Poseidon cabin so I could change. Then, I went to look for Annabeth after I changed. I went to the beach to look for her but found a couple making out instead. As if an instinct, I saw that it was a new camper that's a son of Apollo named Max and a blonde haired girl that's named ... wait! That's Annabeth!

"Annabeth, what are you doing?!" i asked, with anger in my voice.

"P-Percy,w-w-what are y-y-you d-d-doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I was looking for you," I said as calmly as I could.

"Why?! You already cheated on me," she said, breaking down.

"What! I was on a quest to prove to your mother I was worthy enough to propose to you!" I said, throwing her the box where the ring was kept.

"People said that you left for something secret so I assumed you were cheating on me," she said.

I then ran to the Poseidon cabin and packed everything. Then I ran away from camp. Possibly ... forever.

Unfortunately, my mom and Paul were murdered by Gaea when I was in Tartarus with that cheating b****. Therefore, I am homeless. Now I have white hair with dark green eyes that shows only conflict. Right now, I'm getting beat up. Then, I saw Artemis and her hunters coming closer towards me.

"I'm toast," I murmured. (Pun not included)

"Leave him alone!" Thalia shouted.

"Why?" The men asked.

"Because if you don't, then we will kill you!" Thalia threatened. The men ran away as Thalia turned towards me. "Do you know anyone named Percy Jackson? We're looking for him."

"Yes, but why are you looking for him?"

"We need to find him to help us with a little problem that's happening between our family."

"I am Percy, Thals," I said, giving in.

"P-Percy, what are you doing here on the street getting beat up? I thought you were with Sally and Paul," Thalia said.

"Gaea killed Mom and Paul as a gift for forcing her back to sleep. Since that apartment had too many memories of them, I decided to sell it and give the money I got from that to charities that can help little kids," I said.

"Then why are you not in camp?" Thalia asked.

"A-A-Annabeth cheated on me so I decided to run away," I explained, stuttering at her name.

"Okay, well, we should go back to Lady Artemis. We are in a hurry right now," Thalia said.

"Okay," I said, getting up off the floor.

We started walking towards the hunters' camp while talking along the way there. When we got in front of Lady Artemis, we bowed.

"Lady Artemis, I found Percy. Percy found Annabeth cheating on him, so he decided to run away from camp. When he got to his mother's apartment, he found out that Sally and Paul were murdered  by Gaea when he was in Tartarus. Percy knows this because there was a note on Paul's body written by Gaea with their blood. I am telling you these information so you don't ask me why there is a homeless next to me," Thalia said out of breath.

"Okay, now tell the Hunters to wait here for us because we need to go to Olympus before Poseidon fades ASAP," Artemis said with worry. After she said that, Thalia went to inform the Hunters of the given order.

"Why is my father fading?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Your father is fading because of Sally's death and your disappearance," Artemis answered.

"Okay, but what is keeping him alive?" I said.

"Not a what, but a who. Athena, Amphitrite, and Triton are trying to keep him alive," Artemis answered my question.

"Why is Athena trying to keep him alive?"

"Poseidon was allowed to have 2 wives which was proposed to him by Amphitrite, Triton, and Zeus, so he chose to ask Athena to be his second wife," Artemis explained.

"Okay."

Thalia then came back. Next, we were teleported to the throne room where Artemis shot an arrow,that exploded into a silver stream of light, at the ceiling. As soon as the arrow exploded, the whole council was there.

"Daughters, why did you bring a homeless here and where is Perseus?" Zeus asked.

"I am Percy Jackson, Uncle," I said.

"Prove it. If you were, who did you beat on your first quest?"

"Ares," I replied.

"P-P-Percy, you're alive?" I heard Dad ask.

"No, I am Theseus, your other son," I replied sarcastically. "Hey Athena. How is life being a queen of Atlantis and my stepmother?"

"You really are one of a kind, Perseus! Who would ever come back from living in the mortal world without a home and then come back to the demigod life and jokes in front of the council of Olympians?" Athena said. "Wait, how did you know that I am married to your father and am your stepmother?"

"I caught up to what has been happening in the demigod life by asking questions and getting answers from Artemis and Thalia, my new evil stepmother that made me do the 12 Labors of Hercules as a quest to prove to her that I'm worthy enough to date her dumba** daughter who happened to be cheating on me once I finished it," I said.

"That was unnecessary, Percy. You should respect her. I know that you are still bitter about her stupid daughter cheating on you, but that wasn't her fault, it was her daughter's fault for cheating on you, okay? Now please apologize?" Dad said.

That was enough to get me to laugh for the first time in ever.

"What's so funny about you making a really unnecessary nickname for a woman and my sister, Perseus?" I heard Artemis ask, outraged.

"I am not bitter at all. You should ask Athena what I am talking about. Oh, and I didn't even mean it at all," I said in between laughs.

"Sister, what does Perseus mean right now?" Artemis asked. 

Wow, she looks so beautiful right now. Wait stop thinking that. Bad brain bad! I thought.

"It's just a joke that we made over the months that he was doing the 12 Labors of Hercules. Don't worry, it's nothing personal," Athena said.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Perseus, would you like to become an Olympian?" Uncle Z said.

"If Annabeth accepted, then no. Even if she didn't, I would still get a wish instead," I said.

"What is your wish? You get 2 wishes this time because we did not fulfill your last one," Uncle Zoos said.

"One, I want Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades to be on the council in my place. Second, I want all the peaceful titans to be released at once," I said.

"Percy, will you participate in this war?" Thalia asked.

"No, not without a reason to, I won't," I replied. "Oh and Dad, you wanna spend some time with your sons?"

"Of course, Percy. Artemis, I sense an upcoming monster attack at your hunters' camp. You should send Thalia to help them," Dad said. "Oh, and there is something that you all need to know as soon as Thalia is helping the hunters."

Thalia is gone in an instant after Artemis snapped her fingers.

"Percy, you are actually Percy Chaos Jackson, Chaos' son and the guardian of Artemis," Dad or rather Poseidon said.

"Hello, my son. Long time no see," Dad said after a helix portal opened and a man with eyes and clothes that showed the whole universe.

“Um… who are you? I don’t really know who you are, stranger who just came through a portal,” I said.

“I see you still have your sense of humor. Well, Percy, I am your real father and it was my fault that you don’t have your memories. My children, well the corrupted ones at least, wanted to kill you as soon as they heard that they weren’t going to be my heir. In order to protect you, I had to put you in a deep sleep until the time for you to wake,” Dad explained.

“Why do I have only water powers?” I said.

“I locked the rest up so that it wouldn’t raise suspicion and so that  _ Zeus _ here wouldn’t try to kill you,” Dad explained.

“Oh… ok, then. I guess that makes sense, but why go through all the trouble of locking up my powers and taking my memories just to give it back when I get heartbroken?” I questioned.

“We had to do so in order to protect Artemis. Trust me, if we had another way, I would have never allowed for this to happen,” Father replied.

“Who had a part to play in this plan?”

“The Olympian Council, Hades, Persephone, Amphitrite, Triton and the Hunt. Anyways, the Primordial Council have decided it is time to bring back those who have proven to be worthy of a second life,” Father stated, then snapped his fingers. There was a bright flash and when the flash died down, Zoe, Luke, Bianca, Silena, Charles, Atlanta, Phoebe, and Ethan were standing in the flash’s place.

The newly revived looked around, confused as to where they were.

“Where are we?” asked a confused Luke, speaking the unspoken question going through the minds of the new guests.

“You all are in the throne room,” answered Athena. I looked over to see Artemis’ expression on getting Zoe back and saw her in tears.

“Arty,” I said in a quiet voice, walking towards her. Artemis’ head snapped up to face me. Once I got within arms reach of her, she jumped into my arms and started crying even harder. I didn’t know what to do so I just held her, whispering soothing words.

Zoe looked over at us and saw her former mistress crying into my chest. She walked over and hesitated a little on the way as if she though that Artemis did not want her back and alive.

“Milady?” Zoe asked quietly, using a voice I never thought I would hear from her, a voice so vulnerable that I was afraid she was going to start crying too.


End file.
